1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media converters are mainly used for long-distance transmission of data. At least two media converters making a pair are disposed between network switches.
For controlling media converters, control ports are provided in the media converters. Control computers are connected to the control ports of the media converters via communication cables (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-32322).
Further, for controlling the network switches, control ports are provided also in the network switches. Control computers are connected to the control ports of the network switches via communication cables.
The control computers of the media converters and the control computers of the network switches may be common. In this case, the control computers are connected to the control ports of the media converters and the control ports of the network switches via a control network.
The media converters and the network switches are different in user interface used by an administrator to execute the control. Concretely, the media converters and the network switches are different in command character strings of command line interfaces and in input format thereof. Therefore, the control of the media converters has been performed by administrators of the media converters, and the control of the network switches has been performed by administrators of the network switches.
In recent years, in data centers, studies have been made on a network configuration in which data centers at two places distant from each other are connected via media converters. In the data centers, network switches are generally used. Therefore, administrators of the data centers are accustomed to using the specifications of user interfaces of the network switches.
However, in the data centers, media converters are not used very much. Therefore, they are not well versed in the specifications of the user interfaces of the media converters. In this case, the administrators of the data centers have to learn the specifications of the user interfaces of the media converters.
In such a scene, it is desirable if there is a control system enabling the administrators to control the media converters via the network switches by using the user interfaces of the network switches that the administrators are accustomed to using.